The Witch
by WelcomeToTheMasquerade97
Summary: Calley was oblivious to the whole situation. No one ever talked to her, so why was he so okay with talking to her. What didn't help is the evil voice inside her tore her thoughts apart and she pushed the possible love of her life away.. But then again.. He continues to come back, even after she had used her secret against him.


Calley never really thought much of herself. Ever since she was a little girl she never thought she… belonged. Her parents always told her different, but she still felt out of place. She didn't have any "friends" she sat alone at lunch and she kept to herself. She was always the outcast.

Everyone had a different opinion on her. Some say she worshipped the devil and others said she was an evil witch, and if you make her mad she will make sure you disappeared and never bothered her again.

Calley admitted to herself that she had thought about it, but that was only a thought, never once did she think she could actually do it, but then again, isn't everyone wrong about themselves at some point in life?

It was the last week of summer. Calley would be going back to school and she was not very excited about this.

"Come on Calley lets get you out of these dark clothes, let me buy you some new… brighter clothes!" her mom said excited, but her excitement soon turned into disappointment when Calley looked up with a glare. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry!" her mom said with a frown hidden behind the slight smile she gave Calley.

Calley didn't say much, hell no one remembers the last time she said something, or someone said something to her.

"You shouldn't be so harsh towards your mother Cal." Her dad said walking into the kitchen past the bar Calley was sitting at. She looked at her father and shrugged.

"Well, maybe you should go out with her." He said with a sigh, "It will make her day." Calley looked at her father and with a sigh she got up and went to see her mother in the other room.

Her mother was a beautiful woman with bright red hair and dark brown eyes, she didn't look anything like her daughter.

Calley studied her mother for a few moments then tapped her shoulder. She jumped and looked at Calley. "Yes?" Calley motioned with her hand without speaking "lets go". Her mom smiled and stood up grabbing her keys and dashing out the door. Calley followed putting in headphones and glancing at her father when he mouthed "Thank you."

Calley hated the mall trip and turned down almost everything that her mom had picked out for her.

"Why don't you like what I pick out for you?!" her mother said with disappointment. Calley shrugged in response and walked over to a rack of clothes with leather pants that were ripped up on the knees. "Please don't tell me you want _this_?" she looked at Calley with disgust. Calley looked like she was going to cry threw the pants on the ground and walked away into the hall of stores cluttered with people, disappearing from her mother's sight. "CALLEY!" she yelled after her disappointed in herself.

Calley went straight to her favorite store and just looked around for what seemed like hours.

"Excuse me," someone tapped on her shoulder and Calley turned around shocked. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you miss." It was a boy; he was about six feet or more. Looking up at him he had perfect shaggy black hair that fell on his face perfectly, he couldn't be much older than her and she blushed when he spoke to her. A voice like an angel, a deep dark angel.

"I don't mean to bother you but I am new here and you looked like a pretty nice girl." He smiled at her with perfect white teeth, and she smiled back.

"_Say something Calley, don't look stupid. SAY SOMETHING" _Calley thought to herself but no words could come to mind she was in awe by his beauty.

"I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to bother you." He said with his smile gone Calley shook her head no, and his smile returned.

"Alex! Come on!" a few guys yell from out the door.

He turned around facing them "I'm coming!" then he turned back to Calley who was looking away until he spoke to her. "Well I must be off" He sighed "Hopefully I will see you again soon beautiful." He ran off to his friends.

Calley stood there looking ridiculous. "_He didn't look at me with disgust … He seemed to like me._" She smiled then a familiar voice came through her mind and the smile diminished. "_You idiot." _Was all it said to her.

Calley found her mother in the car as she slid into the passenger seat. "Calley I'm so sorry…" were the only words Calley heard before shoving headphones in her ear and turning up the volume drowning out any noise. She looked out the window day dreaming about Alex, his thin body and muscular arms, his perfectly chiseled face, and his dark blue eyes that looked like the ocean.

Calley didn't even look at her father when she walked into the room, her mother running in after her babbling how sorry she was. Calley stormed into her room, plugged her iPod in and turned her stereo up high so she could overwhelm the noise of her parents downstairs.

She pulled out her notebook and pen from under her mattress, writing:

_August 20__th__, 2014_

_ Today my mom gave me the look again… I knew I was a disappointment to them but I never knew my mom would make it known to the world. It broke my heart, but I can't let it show. I have to be strong… _

A dark tear fell on her page when she realized she was crying. "_Please stop crying, I have to be strong. Be Strong Calley!" _And the other voice overpowered her own. "_You are a worthless twit! No wonder your mother wanted nothing to do with you and your bewitched self!" _

Calley sat up for a moment. "_Bewitched?" _She had forgotten about her "gift". She has always known that she was a witch, but she hasn't used it in such a long while, and she didn't want too. She refused to let power take control of her life.

She began writing again:

_The voice is back… I don't know what I am going to do. I don't want anything to do with this curse of a "gift." It ruined my mother's life, my REAL mother, not this adopted parent that doesn't even love me. _

_ Someone actually talked to me today! He didn't make fun of me, or criticize me like most kids do, but I couldn't talk to him. I felt so stupid, I probably looked pretty stupid too. _

_ He looked so perfect… I can't get him out of my mind… Well this is GoodNight. _

Calley signed the bottom of the page and shut her book shoving it under the mattress when someone knocked on her door.

"Calley…?" It was her mother. Calley sighed and went to the door opening it. "I'm so sorry.." her mother said unable to look her adopted daughter in the eye. Calley shrugged then shut the door, listening to her mother's footsteps on the stairwell.

Calley found herself in bed listening to her music and watching the day turn into night on her ceiling.


End file.
